1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an advertising display structure designed for use with a video or like cassette type structure wherein the display structure includes numerous display surfaces and may be packaged on the interior of a container for the cassette and removed therefrom upon removal of the cassette from the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices and display structures are available, both commercially and in the prior art, which are specifically designed to accomplish presentation of advertisement to the consuming public. While numerous advertising displays are directed to the consuming public generally, there are certain specific display structures which have a more specified or precise application or which are directed to a predetermined group of consumers.
Naturally all types of respectively, signs, billboards, publication, etc., are well known and rely on certain areas of exposure in order to present the advertising message to the segment of the consuming public most interested. However, relatively few advertising display structures have the capability of being used in combination with a specific product which itself is distributed on a somewhat limited and specified basis to a certain segment of the public. The wide spread use of video cassette recorders has resulted in an evergrowing number of retail outlets specifically designed to accomplish the rental of video cassettes for a relatively short period of time. Such rentals have become increasingly popular and allows the consumer access to a large number of such cassettes, as well as the material thereon, without having to actually purchase the video cassette. In many areas of the United States, as well as other industrialized countries, the ownership and use of video cassette recorders (VCR) is as popular as the ownership and use of television sets.
In the advertising industry, professionals are constantly on the lookout for the ability to effectively isolate a specified segment of society in order to make advertising displays more effective.
Therefore, there is a continuous recognized need in the industry for areas of specific application of display structures, carrying advertising, which is applicable to a predetermined segment of society.